


Painting the Stars

by i_write_a_lot



Category: White Collar
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Other - Freeform, Painting, Presents, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal paints the stars for Elizabeth's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own White Collar.

For El's upcoming birthday, Neal decides to paint the stars.

He's not entirely sure WHY he wants to do so, only that it somehow seems very important for him to do so. That he should paint the stars, that reflect just how bright and beautiful El really is. 

He's never done astronomy art before, but he's sure he can pull it off. 

At first, it takes a bit to figure out what kind of stars-cute and kid like, like those big thick glow in the dark stars, or beautiful stars like that right out of a picture one might take at night? He goes with the second option, because he knows that El is going to love it. 

Of course, she'd love it no matter what...

He finishes the painting in less than five days, a record for him. He wraps it, though he does so carefully. 

Finally, he heads over to the Burke's, where they're holding a small party. Mozzie is already there, having brought a bottle of wine for the occasion, and a set of books that he thought El would like as a present. When it's Neal's turn to hand over his gift to her, she unwraps it, and for a moment she just stares. 

"What? What's wrong? Did I not do it right?" Neal asked, quickly reaching the wrong conclusions. 

El just looks up and smiles at him and says, 

"Oh, sweetie, this is the best gift anyone has given me in a long time," She said, and Neal beams. Peter, of course, mouths, 

"Thanks a lot, Neal..." 

But Neal knew that Peter would still do a good job in picking the right birthday present for El. 

Still, after the party is over, and he's about to go home, he hears El asking Peter to please set the painting that Neal did up in their bedroom so she can look at the stars at night.  
~*~

End


End file.
